Life of the Fazbear Gang
by VaporTrails2112
Summary: Each and every person of the Fazbear Gang knows the Joy Of Creation. Read this story as I hope it has filled you with lots of laughs and smiles!
1. Introduction

_Ok, hello there! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't hate. I honestly have no clue how to work with the system, so this is going to be a long page. I'll end it and then do it like this:_

 _Example_

 _But yeah. So, in this fic, we ship Foxy and Bonnie, Golden Freddy and Chica, Freddy and Springtrap. Bonnie and Springtrap will be female. The story takes place in a combination of the 1993 (i think thats right) and the 1987 version. Also, they are humans...I'm going to attempt to make more fics, but they may take a while. Lets start the fic._

 _It was a cold and_ stormy night, and Foxy held Bonnie in his arms.

"It's going to be alright, Bon Bon." Foxy said gently. Bonnie was always scared of thunderstorms, as the thunder and bright flashes of lightning always terrified her.

"I hope so Foxy... I sure hope so..." Bonnie muttered. Foxy kinda had an emo haircut, but there was hair flopping on the sides of his head. His fox ears stood out of his head. He wore a torn up brown shirt with black skinny jeans. He had also switched out his hook with a real looking hand, his hook with his other clothes. Foxy also had his eyepatch off.

Bonnie had purple hair, her dark violet rabbit ears sticking out of her head. Right now she had a red shirt on with purple sweatpants on. She dug her face into Foxy's shoulder, almost sobbing.

Meanwhile... Chica was sitting at a table, eating with a sad expression.

"Chica, whats the matter?" Golden Freddy walked up and sat next to Chica.

"Well... I just want... to be loved..." Chica said, secretly thinking about Golden Freddy. Gosh, he had light yellow hair, and that indigo tophat kind of tempted Chica at first.

"Well," Goldie said. "There's al-" He was cut off by Chica kissing him. He had always had a crush on her, so he joined the kiss. Freddy was looking around the corner.

"That's my brother!" Freddy excitedly whispered. He always knew about Goldie's crush, but Freddy never had a lover.

Foxy and Bonnie had fallen asleep. They laid spread out on the stage in Pirate's Cove, Bonnie holding on to Foxy has they slept. Mangle saw her brother and snapped a photo.

Morning came. It was about 5:45 a.m. Foxy and Freddy were already up, as they were early risers. Chica came out with some special pancakes, made for them.

"Chica," Freddy said. "I saw your make out session with my brother." Chica stopped in her tracks and blushed hard.

"Umm... what makeout session?" Chica said.

"You know, the one where you and Goldie kissed for like, ten minutes." Freddy said. "I was around the corner."

Foxy smirked and put his plate in the sink at the kitchen." He then walked over to the cove and got dressed. He walked out with a coat on, his usual torn brown shirt, and black skinny jeans. By this time, it was 6:30, and thats when Mangle and Toy Bonnie came walking out. They went into the kitchen and grabbed pancakes.

They soon heard a horrible scratching noise.

"What the hell?" Freddy asked. Golden Freddy had just woken up, so his eyes were black with white puples. For some reason, he cried blood in his sleep, so he looked possessed. They walked toward the noise, which was coming from the Play Area. They tip toed into the room only to find...

 _HAHA! The magic of CLIFFHANGERS! I'll post another chapter tomorrow around 4:30 pacific time in US. Please review as I may be accepting shoutouts and OC's. See ya tomorrow!_


	2. The Taco Bell Chipotle Challenge

**Welcome back to Chapter 2! I know I left you at a cliffhanger, sorry! Also sorry about the late chapter, as I got distracted and just remembered. Well, no reviews yet, hope to see some soon! Also, I'm not sponsering Taco Bell or Chipotle... you'll see...Lets start the fic!**

The gang snuck into the game room, and saw... Mari.

"Oh, hey guys!" Mari said, walking over.

"Why were you making that noise?" Goldie asked.

"That... wasn't me..." Mari said, confused.

The gang thought for a moment, gears clicking and light bulbs flashing above their heads. They split up into 3 groups. By this time, they were all awake. Here were the groups: Foxy, Bonnie, Goldie, and Chica, TFreddy, TBonnie, TChica, and Mangle, Mari, Freddy, and Shadow Freddy.

They walked into every crook and cranny of the pizzeria, but never found the source. All of the sudden, it stopped. Freddy and Mari looked and saw a piece of Springtrap's sweater.

"Hey gang!" Springtrap happily said as she hugged Freddy tight.

"Oh, umm... hi Springs" Freddy said. He had liked her for a while now, but was starting to kind of get over the crush.

"Well, now that the sound stopped," Foxy said, "I vote to..." Foxy thought for a moment. "The Taco Bell/Chipotle challenge." He smirked, but the smile soon faded after the dread silence of the pizzeria.

"Foxy... our asses will blow up!" Springs complained.

"Thats the point! Who can survive without their asses blowing up." Foxy responded. Chica was dying laughing, and was laughing so hard she was crying. Soon enough, Foxy, Goldie, and TFreddy walked through the door with a million burritos from Taco Bell and Chipotle. They laided them on the table and everyone dug in. Foxy ate about six burritos and fell to the ground asleep. Chica had five but had to go to the bathroom withing about ten seconds after. Goldie didn't touch one, but as soon as he took a bite, his eyes glowed with happiness. Bonnie ate about eighteen, her stomach not even hurting. Freddy puked about eight minutes after.

All of the sudden, Vincent ran though the place.

"What the hell do you need this time Vincent?" Bonnie asked, annoyed.

"TOAST." Vincent simply stated. He had a cart full of toasters, wonder bread, jam, butter, and for some reason a bottle of booze. They heard the music box where Mari slept. Foxy crawled over and smashed the little thing to pieces.

"Stupid box" Foxy muttered as he went back to sleep.

 **Ok, we're back here... to clear up future confusion, Mari is a female in the fanfic, as I believe the Marionette is genderless... but yeah! Hope to see a chapter 3! Peace! (Almost wrote Peach like 10 times...)**


	3. Really Goldie and Chica?

**Alright, now chapter 3 is here! *kids cheer* But yeah. So last time, Vincent kinda ran through my house and now it smells like toast… *sigh* Also think he broke my toaster because the bread… er… toast wasn't popping up. But yeah, let's start the fic… NOW!** **SHOUTOUTS**

 **DJ Kamza**

The teens were sitting in a new house, crashed on the couch and on the floor. Turns out, Vincent took over the pizzeria and re-named it "Toasted Grill"... Freddy woke up with a throbbing head-ache as Goldie and Chica were making out… for the fifth time… in 5 minutes…

"Jesus, will you too ever stop?" Foxy asked. The smooching noises blocked out the treasure hunting show the teens were watching. Goldie stopped and turned toward Foxy.

"Chica," Goldie said, "Lets go to the… backyard!"

"Oh god, not in the pool!" Bonnie said, grossed out.

"No… we're just going to…" Chica trailed off. Foxy put his hook on the side where Chica and Goldie were in a "shunned" position. Bonnie promised to make Freddy and Foxy help her clean the pool after.

"Guys! I got coupons!" Mari said.

"For where?" Foxy bolted up.

"Kentucky Fried Chicken!" Mari said in a high pitched voice.

"We can't take Chica or TChica… because they'll consider it 'caniballism'" TBonnie reasoned. Mangle sat watching television in awe. They all got dressed and walked to the nearest KFC.

"Hey, I would like the bucket of chicken, eight drinks, some mac and cheese, and a ton of biscuits and gravy!" Mari said.

"Alright 'hon, that will be..." The cashier was taking forever to count everything, every 10 seconds she would text her "boyfriend"

'Jesus, when is this gonna go through?' Foxy said. Foxy got very impatient and slapped the phone out of the girl's hand.

"Hey! What the hell?!" She yelled as she slapped him across the face.

"Oh, You want to go?" Foxy shouted. Thank god the place was empty and Freddy and Bonnie held him back.

"Heres your meal, douche." She said. Foxy spat on her chest as the teenagers walked off.

"FOXY!" Bonnie yelled. "I CANNOT BELIEVE" She cut herself off and started laughing.

"I cannot believe that you helped!" She said, hugging his arm. Foxy looked confused, but accepted the hug. Mangle grabbed her camera (Which she brings everywhere) and took a photo.

"Little Sis," Foxy said. "Please no more pictures."

"Really bro?" Mangle said. "You'll never stop me." She grinned. They walked through the front door to find... "white stuff" all over the backyard. Freddy dropped the biscuits and went to the bathroom. Chica was out there, naked as a bear (no pun intended), panting.

"Oh jesus..." Foxy said running upstairs. Bonnie ran up with him. Goldie saw them and waved... butt naked.

"I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" TBonnie and TFreddy said.

"I tried to warn them." TChica said, with gum in her mouth. Mari was grossed out and almost puked on the spot. Foxy ran down stairs with a blind fold and cleaned it up with Bonnie, Mari, Freddy, and Springtrap all blindfolded to help clean up.

"Who knew a single teen could create this much..." Freddy muttered. He was angry at Goldie, but he couldn't blame them. They had to reproduce sooner or later... wait, why was Freddy thinking like this?

Around eight hours had passed by, but would have taken longer if TChica hadn't called her close friend, Levi.

"There you go." Levi said in his hushed voice. He walked though the front door and disappeared into the sunset using his 3-D manuvering gear.

"And there he is again, going to '"save the world of titans" again." TChica said.

 **Yes, Levi from Attack On Titan made a cameo in this... I got bored! Chapter 4 may be out later today, or tomorrow, I can't be sure. There will be SIX more chapters coming Friday, Saturday, and Sunday due to the weekend and a school day off.**


	4. The Special Day

**Hey all my friends! We're back with another chapter of this weird series… so I decided that this chapter will not take place on Halloween, but a few days before… also super excited if my other story, The Legends of Rivendell, will be as popular as this series! But I think we should start the fic…. NOW!**

Freddy, Mari, Foxy, TBonnie, and TFreddy were helping getting out halloween decorations. They had already finished the grave yard, and were now putting up lights and even more webs and fake spiders. Chica is about 8 months into pregnancy, so she was just sitting down watching some horror flicks.

"Hey Freddy, can you hand me the stapler?" TBonnie asked as Freddy handed her a stapler.

"I'm ready for tonight! FREE CANDY!" Springtrap yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Umm, Springs?" Freddy said. "Halloween is tomorrow, not today, sadly."

"I DON'T GIVE A-" Springtrap yelled as a piece of foam landed on her head. Being the clumsy person she was, she fell asleep right after the impact. Goldie ran out holding Chica's hand as Chica was… crying?

"What happened?" Foxy said, running over to the car to start it. The look on Goldie's face was enough to the point where Foxy said.

"Everyone, get in the car. We're going to the hospital."

5 Hours Later… (spongebob reference lol)

"Aren't they so cute?" Chica said. The two newborns were in Chica's and Goldie's hands. Their names were BB and JJ. By now it was midnight, the newborns asleep and are taken home. All the teens were asleep by the time they came home. Turns out, Mari had done the full on "IT'S A BOY AND A GIRL!" banners. Springs was happy and wanted to hold JJ. The teens ended up taking naps.

"Umm, hey! Where is my music box?" Mari asked. Foxy had just woken up but was fully woken by a pang of guilt.

"Mari... I... smashed it... I'm sorry." Foxy said. Mari stared at him and all of the sudden, she was in his face. Exept she was... laughing?

"I hated that thing! Why are you sorry?" Mari asked happily. She play punched him. She acually had a crush on Foxy, but since Bonnie was with him, she genrally stayed away from them. Springs and Freddy ran through the front door.

"What happened?" Foxy asked.

"Grab the first aid kit... we need it... NOW." Springs said, acually being serious.

 **AHHH! Cliffhanger v. 2.0! For once Springs is serious. I acually wrote the fanfic in class... at least up to the part about the banners. But why will they need a first aid kit? We'll see...**


	5. The Accident

**Hi friends! Now, I know I left you guys off on another cliff-hanger, and thats the point! I'm actually listening to Iron Maiden's Empire of the Clouds right now, so if something even more tragic happens, thats why... just listen to the intro, and you'll understand. Lets start the fic... NOW!**

The teens ran outside as they saw a bloody figure in the street. There was an ambulance there, as kids and adults surrounded the scene. Chica started to cry when she saw who it was. Goldie, possibly dead, was laying in the middle of the street. Springs held JJ and TBonnie held BB as Freddy, TFreddy, and Mari held her back. Bonnie was staring at Goldie, not daring to move.

"You monsters!" Chica yelled. "Why would you not help him?!" Freddy stared at her with a teary but angry expression.

"Let the doctors do their job!" Freddy said. Foxy took his hook off, and helped the paramedics load Goldie into the ambulance. That night Chica didn't sleep.

*knock knock*

Chica didn't dare to open the door, but everyone was usually asleep at this hour.

*knock knock*

Chica's 4 year old self took over as Chica hid under the blankets.

*BANG BANG*

Whoever it was was almost breaking the door down. The knob turned, and the door creaked open. A dark figure walked in.

"Chica... you awake?" A hushed voice said. Chica looked up to find Springs.

"Springs! Oh, thank god its you!" Chica hugged Springtrap. Springs blushed and hugged. She never really got respect because she was clumsy.

"Wanna go on an adventure?" Springs asked. Chica nodded 'yes' as they hopped into the car and went to McDonalds. They ate and randomly went to the mall, and got the others gifts. Morning came and went, as the teens came home. Foxy was sleeping with Bonnie watching tv.

"'Sup Springs." Bonnie said.

"Hey girlfiend!" Springs said clicking her tongue while doing the hand guns. That day, Goldie came home.

"Goldie!" Chica screamed. "What happened?" Goldie looked confused but accepted a hug from the group. Foxy had woken up and walked over.

"Hey dude! Want to go and have a celebration dinner?" Foxy and Freddy asked. Goldie stared at them for a second before talking for the first time in 2 days.

"Who are you guys?" Goldie asked.

 **Not much randomness... I'm honestly thinking I don't like the way this chapter is turning, but I guess it will work. Once Goldie gets over his amnesia, then back to the sole plot of this series. Also, CLIFFHANGER V.2.5!**


	6. Heartbreak City

**Hey everyone! Like I said at the end of the last chapter, I'm really concerned about the way this fanfiction is going, because I feel like with the insperation of other stories, The Misadventures may not really turn out to be Misadventures... I'm working on making the tough choice to either scrap the series and do another FNAF series, or just continue on this story and see how it goes. Lets start the fic... NOW!**

Chica felt her heart shatter Goldie couldn't remember any of them.

"Sorry Chica... We're as surprised as you are..." Foxy said putting an arm around one of his closest friends. Bonnie hugged Chica and Freddy tried to spark back some of Goldies memories.

"Remember that time we went up to Oak Glenn and got cider donuts?" Freddy said with a fake smile.

"I don't recall..." Goldie said. He stared at his hands and thought to himself, 'I feel there is a missing piece in me... I just need to find it.'

Chica ran up to her room and TChica tried to catch up to her. Suddenly, sad piano and violin music came on the television set.

"God damnit..." TFreddy said as he adjusted his orange vest. TBonnie started to tear up as Goldie tried to walk around. He stared at Freddy and tried to recall memories of his brother. The only people he were comfortable with were Freddy, TBonnie, and Chica. Goldie saw BB and JJ and instantly remembered they were his children. But who was the mother? Was she here? Was she in Canada? Peru? Australia? Qatar? He didn't know.

"Goldie..." Goldie turned to see a cute girl in a white shirt, an apron saying "Let's Eat!", violet eyes, and blond hair. Goldie stared at her, slowly getting sweet memories of him and her. Goldie only knew one thing about her. Her name was Chica.

"Isn't your name... Chica?" Goldie asked as Foxy lifted the eyepatch on his right eye.

"Yes... yes it is." Chica said. He was regaining his old life! But he turned and saw TChica, her best friend. He was at a crossroads. Goldie got uncomfortable and ran out the door and ran. Foxy saw this and he took it has an imediate challenge.

"I'll get him." Foxy said, dashing after him. They ran for several miles.

"Jesus, how far can this guy run?" Foxy said. Foxy and Goldie ran for about an hour before coming back, out of breath. Foxy saw Goldie and Foxy fell to the ground, and fainted from running for too long. He just saw black as he heard fuzzy voices come and go.

"Call an ambulance!" a woman that sounded like Bonnie yelled. A voice that sounded like Freddy was too fuzzy to make out what he said. He fully woke up a few hours later in pain. Goldie was sitting there in a rocking chair.

"Ahh, your awake now, fox." Goldie said. Foxy stared at him and noticed that he was just wearing boxers in bed. Had Goldie gotten bored and had raped him? Foxy almost gagged at the thought of that. Goldie stared at him.

"No I did NOT rape you. That would be... awkward." Goldie said. Foxy was relieved at this and relaxed a little bit.

"Blame your... ex-girlfriend if you will..." Goldie said. Foxy perked his ears up and saw Bonnie. He grabbed his clothes and ran to his room. He got dressed and ran down the stairs.

"Foxy... whats wrong?" Springs and Freddy asked in unison.

"... Bon..." that was all that he could say without bursting into tears.

"YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Foxy yelled at Chica. Chica stared into his eyes. "HE... HE GOT BONNIE... TO..." Foxy screamed. Chica started to tear up as Foxy ran out the door. He ran and ran and ran. He didn't dare stop even as he saw the sign that said, "Please visit again!" that marked the town's borders. He just ran through wilderness. He didn't care about anything. He just cared about getting as far as possible from that bastard... he stole the only thing Foxy loved. He just had his chance with fate.

 _Chica's P.O.V._

She grabbed BB and JJ and ran to the car. The others, besides Goldie and Bonnie tried to stop her. She was just as upset as Foxy was. "Is he really gone?" Chica asked herself. Chica cried as she drove out of town. She saw Foxy crying at a road in the middle of the desert.

"Foxy...?" Chica held a hand to the fox. He grabbed it and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Why would... Goldie..?" Foxy muttered.

"I don't know... I just don't know..." Chica said. She realized that they could start a relationship, but she knew both of them needed time to mend before they even tried. Adrenaline pulsed through Chica's veins as she went over 100 miles an hour into the next town. Middletown, England. She stared at Foxy and Foxy stared back.

"We can stop now...we've had enough with that bitch." Foxy said. BB and JJ were fast asleep luckily. They rented a hotel room and fell asleep.

 **Writing this actually brought back some sad memories of when my last girlfriend dumped me... But I personally liked the plottwist. I think I might rename the series... Yeah, I'll do that. Also when I listed the countries, it was a nod to the target trafficing thing on the fanfiction website. All those countries were on there. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed. Peach!**


	7. Family Reunion

**Alright, we have returned. May post a third chapter today... I have no clue. I really liked the choice of turning the original story into this story, it adds more drama. I say we start the fic... wait for it... NOW!**

 **6 Years after the tragedy**

Foxy was looking at the menu. Chica sat across from him with BB. JJ was next to Foxy.

"Mommy," BB said. "I want the chicken strips."

"Hello. My name is Pam. I am here to take your order." The waitress said.

"I would like the t-bone steak." Foxy said, sipping his iced tea.

"I'll have the same." Chica said. She thought about how the others were going. It has been six years they left. Chica still felt horrible about what happened. The children don't even know their real father. Their father figure was Foxy. They were raised by him and Chica.

Freddy's P.O.V.

He walked around the house, thinking about life. He thought about sending a letter to Foxy and Chica asking how they were doing. He hadn't seen BB and JJ for six years. Bonnie felt horrible and didn't talk to anyone since Foxy ran. Goldie tried to hit on Bonnie, but Bonnie ignored him. The door bell rang and Foxy, Chica, BB and JJ were there.

"What was I thinking..." Goldie said. He hugged Chica. Chica asked,

"Now do you remember me?"

"Yes, Chica, I do." He said.

Foxy ran over to Bonnie and hugged her. They held each other on the couch. They both cried while they were hugging. Mangle didn't bother to take a photo this time. Mari and Springs were swimming in the pool, as BB and JJ jumped in, somehow already in bathing suits. They stayed inside for a few hours having a conversation.

"Alright, so me and Freddy were all alone," Springs said.

"Oh god, Springs!" Freddy facepalmed.

"We were alone in the house as he was so drunk, he said in the funniest seductive voice, 'We're alone. Wanna do something?' And I was so daring at the time, so I agreed. He ended up going to CVS and buying a pack of condoms! And I'm like 'What the hell are those for?' and he's like, 'your going to have a good night...' and I'm like, 'Are those even _trojans_?" Springs started to laugh her ass off.

Everyone including Freddy all started laughing as Foxy pushed Freddy into the pool. Goldie and Foxy ran and jumped on him in the water.

They all ran and jumped into the pool, everyone laughing like old times. Everyone was so happy that the gang was reunited again, after a six year hiatus. They all hung out as they talked about life and how they were so happy. That night they had the best fun ever. They played the most daring game of Truth or Dare while BB and JJ were asleep. Goldie, Springs, and TFreddy were drunk. They had chicken fights, did stupid belly flops and just had a good time, as if they were little kids again. When it was quiet around the campire,

"Bonnie," Foxy said. "I love you... I love you enough to ask this." Bonnie blushed hard as Foxy got on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

 **BAM! Family reunion! Also another cliffhangar. I'm so excited for the feedback. Will Bonnie say No or Yes? You guys shall decide for now. Peace, my friends!**


	8. Bonnie's Answer

**Alright! Today's shout-outs to... *-drum rolls-* MoonLightShadowNight123 and OppsieDasi! So are you guys ready for Bonnie's answer? Also, MoonLight, your in charge of wedding plans... I'll be best man, Chica, Mari, Springs, and TChica are bridesmaids... if it works out... Alright, lets start the fic... wait a sec... *-eats sub sandwich-* NOW!**

Bonnie was so flattered by Foxy. They have been dating for... six years? She felt she was ready, but how would she say her answer. She felt her life was going by too fast. She's 21 already... well, she had to give the answer.

"Foxy... I would love to, but there's something..." Bonnie said. Foxy sighed and got up. We was about to walk away before hearing this.

"I would love to spend the rest of my life with you!" She yelled as Mangle took a million photos. Foxy quickly put the ring on her ring finger as they hopped into the pool. Freddy came back, drunk, with boxes of beer, spirits, and vodka. They drank that night, and had a blast.

Freddy woke up with the worst hangover ever.

"How much did I drink last night?" He muttered.

"Oh, about twenty beers." Goldie said. "You barfed like fifteen times dude. You passed out on the floor." Freddy looked and noticed he was on the rug in the hallway. Springs ran up.

"Oh, FINALLY your awake!" Springs yelled as she hugged him tight. "Did you hear about the news?"

"Wha... What news?" Freddy asked.

"FOXY AND BONNIE ARE ENGAGED!" Springs yelled in excitment. Freddy gasped. His best friend was engaged? He couldn't believe it. Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Mari, and TBonnie went to help buy things for the wedding. The date was saved as Sept. 24.

Several hours later, they walked in with bags filled with dresses, tuxes, and more wedding supplies.

"We got everything in one day! WOW!" Chica said as she kissed Goldie. BB and JJ came running in.

"Hi Uncle Foxy!" JJ said.

"Hi Aunt Bonnie!" BB said happily.

"Hi BB and JJ! Are you guys excited?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah! I want to be the flower girl!" JJ said.

"I call being the ring berrier!" BB yelled. Springs walked in and handed BB and JJ cups of milk. They drank the milk and went to play. They couldnt wait until wedding day, but there was just one thing about the fact that Bonnie and Foxy were getting married. BB didn't want to go to the wedding. The wedding shows his mom watches seem so long. He didn't want to sit through ten years of sitting in a chair watching his uncle and aunt make out.

 **Alright, case closed! The funny thing is that September 24 is my birthday... xD It was the first date that came to mind. MoonLight, please personally send me the wedding plans you have in mind. Thank you all! Its so cool to know that people in Malaysia, New Zealand, Qatar, Guam, Ireland, Iceland, Singapore, Chile, and Peru are reading my story! Well, good luck! Bye!**


	9. The Wedding

**Welcome home! I acually just got back from a family party... :P. This might be the longest chapter yet, as this is Foxy and Bonnie's wedding day. Well, lets get going. Let the fic begin...**

 ***wedding music plays for 10 years* NOW!**

Foxy was ready for the big day. He acually brushed his hair, and was wearing a suit that was tinted red. Bonnie was ready for the big day. She had her hair braided, and was wearing a dark crimson dress. In about an hour, Foxy and Bonnie would be husband and wife.

The church was at a cross. There was a beach on one side, and a forest on the other. In the beutiful silence they heard the crashing of the waves. White matte tiles covered the floor. Quartz and limestone pillars had carvings of newly weds. Foxy and Bonnie were the newest carvings.

The pianist began to play as the audience stood up. JJ appeared with a little purple dress and a basket and threw rose pedals on the ground. Freddy and Springs went up first. Mari and TFreddy walked up second. Third was Goldie and Chica. TBonnie held his sister's arm as they walked down the hall. Mangle held Foxy's hand. TChica and her brother Nightmare, walked up last. BB walked up wearing a tiny suit. He handed the rings to the priest.

"We gather here today, to witness Foxy Pirate and Bonnie Bunny get wed."

BB was glad he came. It was only an hour. JJ was so excited to see her aunt and uncle become a family. Soon came one of the most famous parts. The couple said "I do" about five times each. Once that was done, the wedding was over.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" The priest announced as Foxy dipped Bonnie and kissed her on the lips. Mangle took some photos, as usual. The people cheered as Foxy and Bonnie walked to the auditorium. There, they had a blast. Friends and family came and went. BB and JJ got their first taste of beer, thanks to Freddy.

"It tastes so sour..." They both said as they sipped their sparkling cider. Foxy and Bonnie danced like it was the end of time. They waltzed, they jumped, they ran. Kids played in a huge field. They played tag, hide and seek, and played on the jungle gym. Goldie and Chica ran to play with them.

"Do you kids know a game called, Simon Says?" Chica asked. The kids said yes and they began to play for a little bit. Goldie went inside to grab some waters when he saw something both discusting but funny. He saw a ripped condom on the floor.

He ran over to the trash and put the _thing_ in the trash.

"Foxy, I love you." Bonnie whispered.

"I love you too Bonnie." Foxy quietly responded.

The rest of the night was magical. Freddy and Springs were no where in sight for about an hour. They came back, with a few bags. One labled, "Just in case", the other labled "Don't even think about it." Foxy and Bonnie didn't even think twice about what happened. A cat walked into the building, and BB and JJ ran to pet it. The cat purred and ran out a few minutes later.

After that night, Foxy and Bonnie drove back to the house with cans dragging behind them. On the back window it read, "Just Married!" In big letters. The next morning, everyone was super happy. Goldie and Chica played with BB and JJ, Foxy and Bonnie watched tv, Freddy and Springs making out in the basement, Mari texted her friends. A few hours later, everyone heard screaming. Springs came in, crying.

"Springs, what happened? Are you ok?" TFreddy and TBonnie bolted up.

"No..." She held up a preagnancy test and it showed a red "positive sign."

"I'm preagnant." Springs cried.

 **Yep, this wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Still glad to bring you guys some fun! Thanks for reading!**


	10. They shall know the Joy of Creation

**Hello peeps! Today is my birthday, but since I haven't been uploading lately, I thought I would fill you in with some more... stuff. This is maybe about three years after "The Wedding" Chapter... but yeah, the fic starts... NOW!**

Chica woke up to find herself in a dark and empty room. She was bonded to a random pole in the middle of the room. Her blood turned to ice as she thought about what was happening. Was she being... raped? She didn't know. Adrenaline surged and she attempted to escape the rope tied to her wrists.

"Your safe now... you've always been." An icy voice said. The voice echoed through the whole room, so the voice seemed to be all around her.

"Who... who are you?" She croaked.

"Why, don't you reconize me?" A man with golden hair walked in. Exept he wasn't Goldie. He had on a silk suit. He had a purple bow tie. He also had a purple top hat on.

"I am Fred Bear. My, you look amazing." Fred Bear said as he took off his shirt. It was only then when Chica realized she WAS being raped. She struggled at the ropes. He slowly undid Chica's shirt, button by button.

"You motherfucker!" Chica yelled. Fred Bear then put some duct tape on her mouth.

"As much as I would love to hear your moans of pleasure, I cannot let anyone here you." Fred Bear said in a seductive tone. He undid his pants as he stared at Chica.

"Alright, you mother fucking bastard! OPEN UP!" Goldie yelled as him and Foxy kicked the door.

"Guys! We can pull a stalker Santa and go through the chimeny!" Freddy suggested.

"We'll get stuck halfway down though." Bonnie said. Suddenly the door opened to see an old blind woman.

"Huh? Come in!" She said as Goldie, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, TFreddy, and TChica walked inside the house. They looked for a door to the basement. Nothing.

"Maybe there's a secret door?" TFreddy said. Foxy thought about it, maybe the old bookshelf trick? He didn't know. They walked around for an hour around the huge house, with nothing but... a hair.

"Guys, is this a hair or a piece of string?" Bonnie replied. They followed a trail of what was pieces of rope. The track ended at a bed.

Chica grunted at the incredible force Fred Bear put into it. She surly thought Goldie would hate her after this. Luckily, Fred Bear was humping the other hole, not the baby hole. That was a small relief. Fred Bear started to grunt as his seed tried to fight it's way through the bit of plastic. She heard whispers. What did that just say?

"We shall know about the Joy of Creation..." A voice in the corner of her brain said. Joy of Creation? What did that mean? She didn't know. Fred Bear stopped and Chica sighed quietly. It was over! She managed to get her pants back on as Fred Bear took the duct tape off her mouth.

"Did you like it? I sure hope you did..." Fred Bear purred as he walked into the shadows. She heard a door close. She thought she was hallucinating when light peeked into the room. Foxy, Goldie, Freddy, Bonnie, TFreddy, and TChica came running in. Chica stared into Goldie's eyes. Foxy cut the rope with his hook.

"Goldie... he... he raped... he raped me..." Chica said between tears. Goldie stared into her eyes as he hugged her tight.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch..." Goldie muttered. Chica heard this and smiled for a second. The door opened and Fred Bear appeared.

"I see you have found your girlfriend Golden." Fred Bear said.

"Aye, Fred Bear, nice to see you again." Goldie said. Freddy saw him and looked pale.

"Brother, you did this?" Freddy said.

"Well, why not? Nightmare isn't around to help you anymore. As you know, father died years ago. Why not do whatever I want now?" Fred Bear said.

"You raped my girlfriend, Fred Bear." Goldie said. He leaped as Foxy ran and slashed Fred Bear's face. Fred Bear punched Foxy in the gut as Foxy fell to the ground. Freddy ran and bashed his fists into Fred Bear's chest. Tears were falling from both Freddy and Golden as they fought their long lost brother.

"They must know the Joy of Creation..." The voice said again. What did it mean, Joy of Creation? She was so confused as she stood in the corner. Suddenly the fighting stopped. A midnight blue bear came walking in with a golden hat and bow tie. He saw Fred Bear, Freddy, and Goldie.

"Hello, brothers." Nightmare said in his deep voice.

 **Well, thats it today! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the long break, I have just been really tired. I will try to upload some more chapters by tomorrow in the evening... well, bye!**


	11. Sweet Revenge (FINALE)

**Hello my friends, welcome to another chapter. I thought I might as well right another one since I left you with a cliffhanger. I know I said bear when Nightmare came, but think of him as Freddy with black hair, purple eyes, and a midnight blue suit with a cane like rich people with monocles have. The fic shall start... NOW!**

"Nightmare? Is that really you?" Goldie asked. Nightmare nodded.

"FredBear, why have you done such a thing?" Nightmare asked Fredbear. Fredbear thought for a moment.

"Why not?" He said. Chica stared at the four brothers. Damn that fucking rapist! He forcefully did it to me... it still kind of hurts...She thought Goldie was Freddy's only brother. Not Nightmare and FredBear. Foxy rubbed his head while Bonnie attemted to treat the wound on his stomach. Chica was in both physical and mental pain. She had a hatred for Fredbear. As a little kid, she would go see him perform at family diners. She never thought her childhood hero would rape her... that was messed up.

The brothers argued for a long time. Suddenly, Mari appeared.

"STOP!" Mari yelled in a screeching voice.

"What the hell was that you hag?" Fredbear said. Mari teleported to where she was in front of his face.

"That was how you will spend the rest of your life, you mother fucker." Mari said as she teleported back to her previous spot.

"Sir Nightmare, Fredbear, Goldie, and Freddy, please stop fighting! Why are you guys even yelling anyway?" Mari said. Goldie pointed towards Fredbear.

"He raped Chica... you fucking bitch." Goldie said, the last part pointed towards Fredbear. Fredbear growled and was about to punch Goldie when suddenly Fredbear froze in place. Nightmare walked over and put him in the corner.

"Thats better." Nightmare said, with a small smile. "Now continue, Mari."

"So Fredbear raped Chica?" Mari said with a discusted face. Goldie nodded, as a slight tear traced his face. Nightmare scratched his cheek as he studied Mari's features.

"Well, we can rape him of what he loves." Mari said with a smile. They talked and snickered a little bit as Fredbear moved his eyes.

'Dumbfucks. I'm unbeatable!' Fredbear thought. He tried to move, but was frozen. He even attempted to talk, but nothing came out. 'Stupid puppet and her spells.' He thought.

"Auntie Mangle, when will mom and dad be home?" JJ asked.

"I don't know JJ..." Mangle said. She checked her phone. The time was 9:45 pm. "Alright BB and JJ. Bedtime." Mangle said grabbing them a cup of water. BB sipped his water and walked to his room. JJ and chugged her water and ran to her room.

"My little tomboy..." Mangle muttered followed by a chuckle. TBonnie walked in. He sat on the couch and turned on the news.

"And now, Breaking News! A mansion in northern England is on fire, firefighters trying to kill the flames." The anchor said. Mangle knew that her brother and everyone else was in the burning mansion, doing who knows what.

"Please let them be alright..." Mangle prayed. She stared as TBonnie and hugged him. "I hope they will be ok... I don't want them to die..." Mange said. TBonnie patted her shoulder and hugged her.

"It's going to be ok Mangle... Mangle... there has been something bothering me..." TBonnie said. Mangle's ears perked.

"You have my full attention." Mangle smiled as TBonnie scooted closer to her.

"I kinda have this huge crush on you..." TBonnie said. Just then Mangle kissed his lips.

"Don't worry... I love you too." Mangle said as they cuddled on the couch. BB and JJ secretly took photos with Mangle's camera and printed them on the computer.

Foxy, Bonnie, Nightmare, Chica, Goldie, Freddy, and Mari were trapped. Burning wood fell all around them, none of them daring to try to escape.

"Guys... we're screwed...I'm scared..." Chica muttered. Freddy, Goldie, and Nightmare all nodded in agreement. Nightmare held Freddy's and Goldie's hand. Chica grabbed Goldie's hand. Chica grabbed Bonnie's hand, the other going to Foxy. Foxy grabbed Mari's hand. Mari,Goldie, and Nightmare used their powers to teleport them all home, right as a piece of burning wood fell right where they were standing.

"Thank god we lived!" Foxy sighed. Bonnie held on to Foxy, scared. A storm was coming. The crew got everyone and droveto Vincent's Toast place, where the toast sign got taked down and was replaced by the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza logo. The old Fazbear decor was still there. Everything was just as it used to be. Foxy climbed onto the Pirate Cove stage. Mangle went into the pirate ship and went to sleep. BB, JJ, Chica, Freddy, Goldie, and Nightmare slept on the stage. TBonnie, TChica, and TFreddy went to their old spots on the stage. Mari climbed into her music box. Springs held her baby, Shadow, and walked to the backstage room. Thunder and bright lightning struck, Bonnie started to cry as she snuggled herself against Foxy.

It was a cold and stormy night, and Foxy held Bonnie in his arms.

"It's going to be ok Bon Bon." Foxy said gently. Bonnie was always scared of thunderstorms, as the thunder and bright flashes of lightning always terrified her.

"I sure hope so Foxy... I sure hope so..." Bonnie muttered.

 _ ***flashback ends here***_

"I have a feeling we've done this before." Bonnie smiled as she kissed Foxy and the rest of the gang slept. As Foxy slept, he saw Nightmare flinch.

"Tomorrows another day..." A voice in Nightmare's head said. Nightmare woke up in a cold sweat. He saw everyone was asleep. He walked over to the music box and knocked on it. Mari popped up.

"Yeah Nightmare?" Mari said.

"Listen... I've loved you since... well since I first saw you..." Nightmare admitted. Mari thought about this. She kissed his cheek and pulled him into her music box. The two then snuggled for the rest of the night. At least they knew, everyone had someone. That was all that matters. They were a family. A big, family. And no one, can change that.

 **And there is the end of the story! Sorry to end this story... I just wont have time to work on it as much as I used too. Well, I would love to thank each and everyone one of you, DJ Kamza, MoonLightShadowNight123, and OppsieDasi! There will be another chapter, mainly so the story wont end on an odd number, Well, thanks for your support.**


	12. The Beginning of Something New CHX

**Beutiful how my master plan worked...**

Power. Thats all he wanted. He was woken up by the bright lights of the hospital. Fredbear was still frozen, but he felt the burning pains in his arms, legs, and chest. He looked down to see a charred and burnt body. He managed a small grunt before fainting again. We soon awoke in a hospital bed. Could he move? He was in a different position than he was. He wiggled his fingers and held his arm up. Bandages, everywhere. He looked at his stomach where a big gap was. It was charred, but the bone and scar tissue managed to create... teeth. Fredbear was able to control his second mouth as he smirked. He began to get up. He soon got his suit back. Fredbear cut a hole for his new mouth and smiled.

"Nightmare, Golden, and Freddrick." Fredbear said in a raspy voice. "Prepare to meet your maker."

"MOM! LET ME GET THE POKEMON CARDS!" BB cried as he tugged on Chica's sleeve.

"BB! KNOCK IT OFF!" Goldie yelled as BB was quiet. JJ was sitting there waiting for the family to check out. Goldie slid his credit card as the machine dinged. He smiled and waved, as he walked out of the store. The family got home in time to see... of course, Springs and Freddy making out on the couch again. Bonnie and Foxy sat watching tv when Shadow came and asked to play with JJ and BB.

"Thank god we made it out of there alive." Goldie sighed as he dumped the bag on the counter. Chica laughed and petted Goldie like a dog. Goldie laughed as he got Chica off of him. Mangle was in the hot tub, enjoying a cup of coffee. TBonnie, TChica, and TFreddy were in the pool splashing at eachother. Mari was tanning on a seat. The rest of the gang walked out and had fun for the day.

"HEY, KEEP IT DOWN!" A neighbor yelled. It was that stupid teen, Kevin.

"God damnit Kevin..." Mangle said. She got out and threw a rock at Kevin's head. Kevin rubbed his head and ran inside. Mari pressed a button as music played. BB, JJ, and Shadow had a dancing contest, the winner being Shadow. Nightmare walked out of his black convertible, wearing his midnight blue suit. He got dressed in a bathing suit and sat by Mari.

"Hey, Mari." Nightmare said as Mari kissed his cheek.

"Hey Night." Mari chuckled as the big smart tv rang with a skype call request. It read, "Fredbear Fazbear".

"How the hell is that asshole calling us?" Foxy said. Nightmare accepted the call to see... the group staring at the tv.

"Did you really think that I would go away that easy?" Fredbear's voice rang.

"Alright Fredbear! I've had enough of your tricks!" Nightmare shouted. All of the sudden, the group was on the cement, with their regular clothes on. Fredbear emerged from the shadows.

"Hi, family." Fredbear grinned. Chica stared at Fredbear. Her glare was filled with hate. Then they noticed his, "improvment." They saw the mouth, closed on his chest. Fredbear grabbed a knife and Shadow.

"Don't you dare hurt my child, Fredbear." Freddy and Springs said in unison.

"Oh, I won't. But you'll feel the pain." Fredbear said as Shadow got pushed into the mouth on Fredbear's stomach.

Freddy ran and got the sword off the mantle. Goldie grabbed a pistol and shot. All of the sudden, these... warriors came and attempted to kill the gang. Freddy ran as Nightmare followed. They punched, kicked, and slashed at eachother. Fredbear soon decided to put the world in eternal darkness.

"I thought this was the end!" Nightmare said.

"Oh, brother, your funny. The story is just begining." Fredbear said as the world dimmed.

 **M...**


	13. The Battle

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"FREDBEAR!" Nightmare yelled as his cane suddenly turned into a sword. Fredbear laughed and pulled out a spear. He had a knife strapped onto his belt. Vincent appeared.

"Hello you children." Vincent said, pulling out a knife that had dried blood on it. The gang ran at Fredbear's army, as everyone battled. Suddenly, the world blinked as the group was teleported into a war feild. Mari appeared. She had a sharpened "X" shaped piece of wood as she threw it at Fredbear. Fredbear's second mouth swallowed it. Freddy and Goldie ran at Vincent. Vincent dodged, punched, kicked, and stabbed. Goldie had stab wounds all over him. Goldie fainted from blood loss, luckily not dying. Freddy suddenly disapeared. Everyone stopped. They heard the Toreador March as Vincent looked around, scared. Freddy appeared behind Vincent, blood leaking from his mouth, Freddy's eyes black with a single white puple. Freddy snapped Vincent's neck, stuffing Vincent into a "Spring Bonnie" suit. Vincent cried in pain as blood gushed everywhere. Chica pulled Goldie to a bed as she, TChica, Mangle, and TBonnie were helping heal the wounded warriors.

"Holy crap guys! Is this really happening?" Mangle said bandaging a stab wound on Goldie.

"I don't care, as long as Goldie survives..." Chica said. BB and JJ were huddled in a corner of a medical tent. BB suddenly stood up. He took a mace which was yellow with a curved red line on it. BB ran towards Fredbear and hit Fredbear's head.

"BALLOON BOY!" Chica yelled. TBonnie held her back.

"Let them at least put up a fight. They are 13 now. They can handle it..." TBonnie bit his tounge. 'Really Toy Bonnie? Well, if they die, your getting blamed.' TBonnie thought.

"Agh! You fucking child!" Fredbear yelled as he punched BB. BB's nose started to bleed, but BB fought back. JJ ran and started punching Fredbear's back and shoulder. Foxy ran like a mad man, jumping and kicking, slicing people with his sharpened hook. Springs suddenly got serious and ran towards Fredbear. Springs grabbed a rock and hit Fredbear with it.

"GOD DAMNIT SPRINGTRAP!" Fredbear yelled. Suddenly the fighting stopped again.

"No one... call's me Springtrap anymore..." Springs said. She hit Fredbear repeadetly muttering words.

"SHADOW!" Springs said while sobbing. She wanted to kill Fredbear. Fredbear suddenly stabbed Springs in the chest, peircing her heart. She gasped as she fell.

"With your child, you will fall too." Fredbear said. Mangle, and TChica pulled Springs to a bed.

"Go... tell... Shadow if she isn't dead..." Spring said, coughing up blood. "I... love her... tell... Freddy... I... love..." Springs said as she died. Mangle sobbed in her hands. Springs was gone forever. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. Suddenly, Foxy ran and killed almost everyone in his sight. Freddy killed with Foxy.

"FOR SPRINGS!" Everyone yelled as they charged. The fighting continued for another four hours. Everyone was covered in blood, sweat, dirt, and tears. Fredbear fled the scene.

"Is... Springs really gone?" Freddy said. TChica cried as she closed Spring's eyelids. Freddy sobbed into her chest. He didn't care anymore. Nightmare saw this and then slowly tears fell. Like Goldie's tears, Nightmare cried blood. Nightmare then sought out to help his youngest brother. Revive Springs.

 **AND VOILA!**


	14. The Apparation

**Shorter intro's huh? Well, lets get this fic started... NOW!**

Springs rubbed her head.

"What the hell happened?" Springs muttered as she got up. All she saw was white. She could walk. She wasn't thirsty, hungry, or out of energy as usual. She felt _perfect._ Suddenly, the white flickered black. Springs yelped and tried to hold on to something, but there was nothing. She saw a light at the end of a long tunnel. She walked to it, and she soon started running. She thought she saw something behide her. There was something. She glanced and vowed to never look over her shoulder in this weird place again. The creature was pure silver, with golden eyes. Strands of orange fur traced the thing's body. The creature started running as Springs ran faster. She hopped into the light as the hole closed behind her.

The new light blinded her. Once her eyes adjusted, she was standing on a cloud. She decided to hop down. She landed on the green grass, not feeling the pain she should have felt. She walked towards Chica, Mangle, TChica, TBonnie, and Freddy.

"Guys! I'm here!" Springs said. None of them heard her. "EVERYONE! I'M AL-" She stopped as Freddy stormed off, crying. Springs walked to where he just was to find a... dead Springs. A bloody wound where her heart was. Springs ran and hid behind a tree.

"Is that why they couldn't hear me?" Springs cried. "That I'm simply dead now?" Springs walked over to confirm that she's dead. She looked on a moniter and it had a flat line on it. She saw Bonnie crying into Foxy's chest, as Foxy was giving a moment of silence to her. TBonnie slowly started sobbing, as Mangle attempted to not cry. Chica grabbed Golden as BB and JJ were silent. Springs, their childhood friend, was dead. Nightmare walked up and touched Springs' face.

"I promised I will revive you..." Nightmare whispered. "I'm going to try, but I can't be sure if it will work." Springs remembered before blacking out, that Nightmare said something about reviving her. Springs sighed and walked to her body.

"Everyone, walk away. I'll have to do something... something secret." Nightmare announced. Freddy was suspicious. Everyone slowly walked away. Nightmare put his cane against the bed. Nightmare put three fingers, his index, middle, and ring fingers on Springs' forehead. Nightmare started chanting. Springs felt a sudden pain in her stomach as if someone had been punching her. She saw the stab wound close up, but the dried blood remained. Springs suddenly blacked out again.

"Why am I back here?" Springs said. She was in a white room, with what seemed to be Springs' eyes, working again. Springs ran towards the sight. She hopped into them as Springs bolted up straining to breath. Nightmare gasped as he got Springs on her feet.

"I was just here..." Springs said quietly. "I know. I heard you..." Nightmare said. Freddy saw Nightmare and Springs. Freddy ran over and hugged Springs.

"Springs... I thought you were gone..." Freddy sobbed. Springs started crying too as Foxy and Bonnie came over. Foxy smiled and hugged. Bonnie and Chica were the most emotional. Mangle was happy to have her friend back.

"HOW?!" Fredbear said. "I stabbed her in the fucking heart!" Fredbear put a dentonator into a golden rabbit plush.

"Plushtrap, is your name." Fredbear smiled. Plushtrap was put into a box. Fredbear taped the box shut and wrote a note on the box.

"For your dearest friends. From, your worst nightmare."

 **And BAM! End of the chapter!.**


	15. The Battle II

**Hello! There is a new story in the works, called The Walking Dead: Legacy. It is a story about a group that is surviving the zombie apocolypse. Just wanted to let you know! And fic starts, NOW!**

"From your worst nightmare?" Scott muttered.

"Yes, you fool." Fredbear said.

"Well, my master, wouldn't that be too obvious? How about... someone you know?" Scott recomended. Fredbear thought for a second before doing that on another box.

"Here, Cawthon. Give this to our... friends." Fredbear smiled. Scott bowed and carried the box to the battle field. He set it down in the middle of the night. Once dawn broke, almost everyone was awake exept for BB and JJ.

"From someone you know?" Foxy asked. He set it on a big rock. Nightmare opened it carefully and found a golden rabbit plush.

"What the hell?" Goldie said. It had a tag that read "I'm Plushtrap!" Chica thought it was cute but Freddy smacked her hand.

"No... we don't know if this is a trap... It does look suspicious..." Freddy said. Bonnie studied it.

"NO ONE TOUCH IT!" Bonnie yelled. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry..." She said. "It has something in it. Don't you see a bulge in it's side?" Bonnie pointed to a bump on it's left side.

"Damn, Fredbear, that son of a bitch." TChica said. Foxy nodded towards Mangle and Bonnie. He grabbed a lighter and set the plush ablaze. Sure enough, there was a gernade in there. Foxy burned that too. Fredbear then prepared for attack.

"Mike, Jeremy, Scott, everyone in here!" Fredbear yelled. "ALL OF YOU AREMY SOLDIERS! WHICH MEANS YOU WILL WIN!" Everyone yelled "yeah!" and pointed their swords and bows up in the air.

"YOU ALL ARE NOW GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" Fredbear yelled as they ran towards the camp. Nightmare saw a crowd.

"Everyone, grab a weapon!" Foxy yelled. Everyone charged. Foxy killed left and right with Mangle on his back. Bonnie, TBonnie, Springs, Freddy, and TChica formed a circle and bashed everyone around them. Fredbear appeared on a horse of shadows. Nightmare, Goldie, Foxy, and Mangle charged at Fredbear. Fredbear pulled out a long sword and slashed. Foxy jumped onto the blade and stabbed Fredbear in the back. Blood squirted out of his armor. Nightmare made a cage of bones around Fredbear as Goldie and Mangle slashed at Fredbear. He hit Goldie and Mangle bit Fredbear in the left leg.

"GOD DAMNIT ALL OF YOU!" Fredbear said as he kicked Mangle and punched Goldie. Goldie spat out some blood and a tooth. Goldie puched and kicked Fredbear. Fredbear grabbed Goldie's right leg and flipped Goldie. Freddy ran towards his brother and punched him. Fredbear decided to grab a rope and take it around Freddy's neck. Fredbear then tied it to a tree, hanging Freddy. Freddy choked for air as Foxy cut the rope and caught Freddy. Foxy ran to Chica as Mike and Jeremy got in his way.

"FOXY?!" Mike and Jeremy said in unison.

"MIKE AND JEREMY?!" Foxy cried. Foxy slashed them both and ran. Mike grabbed his cheek and Jeremy tried to find his glasses.

"You really need to switch to contacts." Mike said.

"But you have to stick them into your eyes." Jeremy protested as they ran to the health tents. Foxy fended them off, but Foxy couldn't last forever. Foxy then went crazy. He slashed repeadedly into Mike's and Jeremy's armor. Mike and Jeremy were soon covered with their own blood. Foxy ran to help Nightmare. Fredbear kept on punching and kicking. Nightmare's skin was turning pink and red due to all the magic Nightmare had used. Finally, Nightmare collapsed. Foxy tried dragging him to the tents but Fredbear kicked Foxy to the ground.

"Ahh, my little pirate." Fredbear mocked. Foxy struggled, but got no where.

"Seems fitting that you end a pirate's death." Fredbear smiled as he got a cutlass. Foxy then braced for eternal blackness.

 **AND BAM DONE! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	16. Sweet Revenge II

**Legacy, my Walking Dead fanfiction, is now up! Please go check it out! And here we go!**

Foxy winced and fainted. He had a huge gash across his chest, as Bonnie cried. Freddy and Mari ran him to Chica, who was at the medical tent.

"Will he survive?" Bonnie cried as she gripped his left hand.

"I... I don't know..." Chica said in a grim tone. Bonnie fell onto the ground, crying. Freddy came running holding a pretty damaged Mangle.

"Don't tell... don't tell Foxy..." Mangle said before passing out. Chica grimiced as she grabbed Mangle.

"MARI!" Chica yelled as Mangle was put on a bed. Mari came dashing over. She had to dodge a few bullets and cannon balls.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Mari yelled. Chica did an "I don't know" motion. Foxy woke up and got out of the bed.

"Foxy! What th-" Chica was silenced as Foxy pushed her to the side. He quickly hooked up machines and grabbed a scalpel. He seemed to know what he was doing. Chica stared in awe as Foxy stood there, no shirt on with a bandage covering the middle of his chest where Fredbear attempted to kill him. TBonnie had gone to battle, and was unaware that Mangle could die. Foxy walked back as he looked at Mangle. Mangle had stitches all over her. Her clothes were tattered and stained with blood. Her hand was turning silver, as it was a rare genetic disease that ran through their family.

"Foxy, how..?" Chica asked in awe.

"Never knew my medical school digree would come in handy in a war..." Foxy said before blacking out again.

"Foxy, dude! Wake up! We won the battle again!" Goldie said. Foxy blinked for a few seconds. Was this really how the gang would spend the rest of their lives? In a war? Foxy blinked and got up. He got his shirt and jacket on.

"Everyone..." Foxy said. Everyone stood and stared at Foxy. Bonnie noticed this and just stayed put, for the first time.

"We're going home." Foxy said. They all walked away from the feild. Days passed as they walked into the home town. They walked to their house. Freddy put the key in the keyhole, and braced himself for the worst. Inside was someone. Someone they thought was dead. Shadow, came running to Spring's arms.

"SHADOW! I thought you were dead!" Springs said as she hugged her child. Freddy kneeled down and hugged her. Fredbear appeared.

"Do you really think that I could let-" Fredbear paused as hook appeared where his heart was. As Fredbear fell, Foxy was looking at the bloody hook. Fredbear turned himself around as he got on his feet. He tried to get Goldie, but he fell. Blood was gushing from the wound.

"You motherfuckers..." Fredbear said as Nightmare stabbed Fredbear in the head.

"Good riddence, brother." Nightmare said as a drop of blood appeared on Fredbear's hat. Nightmare grabbed the violet hat and put it on his belt loop.

"Well, now there is a dead body in our house." Freddy said.

"And that, is where we go, and drive to our new house." Nightmare said as he made the blood and the bloody remains of Fredbear dissapear. The gang arrived at their new house. It was decked out, with Freddy's boombox from his highschool years, Foxy's old walkman, Chica's old book collection, and Bonnie's red guitar. BB and JJ went to their new rooms and fell asleep.

"Well, the battle is over, thank god." Bonnie said as the gand watched a movie. Everyone fell asleep on the couch as the gang thought of old times. The old pizzeria, the old house, the battle, and now the newest memory; Right now. Freddy woke up. He got his microphone and stood on a stage. Bonnie woke up and grabbed her red guitar. Chica grabbed a bass, with the cupcake decorated on it. Foxy somehow managed to grip drumsticks, and they all froze in their old positions. The whole place became the pizzeria. Kids flooded into the flat as Mike came walking out. Jeremy, Scott, and Fritz came walking in.

"This place looks new and improved. Even our old high school buddies are here!" Fritz said happily as Freddy and the crew waved at them. The band started playing and TChica handed out pizza. Mangle and Foxy did the annual Pirate Show.

"Captain Foxy, why is First Mate Mangle all stitched up?" A child asked.

"Well, matey, Mangle here got in an epic battle with Greenbeard!" Foxy said as he laughed. "If it we'rent for Chica here," Foxy said as he winked at Chica and Bonnie, "Mangle couldn't be here." The children cheered as Mari came into play. The spotlight focused on the music box as Mari rose out.

"Hello kiddies! I'm the Marrionette, but you can call me Mari!" She said. The kids came up and winded the music box.

After hours, the gang hung out in the dining area with the guards.

"Must have been one huge nightmare." Mike said. He said how he saw a black orb in the sky. People said that it must have been something to do with a factory. Freddy nodded as the door was being pounded on.

"SWAT, FBI, AND POLICE! OPEN UP!" A man yelled. The group was shocked as Goldie opened the doors. The FBI tackled him.

"What the hell is this about?" Foxy yelled.

"You all are under arrest for starting the third world war." The man said.

 **OHHHHHHH! Sorry, I've been busy with school, and I went to disneyland for two days straight...**


	17. The Sunrise

**...**

One of the cops grabbed their gun and shot at Foxy as he tried to tear the gun from the cop's hands.

"Everyone, CALM DOWN!" Freddy yelled. Everyone stared at him as he talked to the agents.

"Sir, can you please explain whats going on?" Freddy asked the man in front.

"People are reporting strange occurances coming from here. We're from the USA, but almost every agent from every country is undercover here." He said. "By the way, I'm Sgt. Edward."

"Well, Sgt, what are these strange occurances that you were talking about earlier?" Bonnie asked.

"People reported smoke rising from the building, as well as strange sounds and smells coming from... here." Sgt. Edward said as he pointed to the backstage door.

"That's backstage. We're practacly in there, 24/7, and theres no strange things happening in there." Goldie said. Sgt. Edward opened the door and everyone saw a horrible, gory sight. There were broken limbs, and dead bodies hanging from the ceiling. The bodies were children. Chica gagged as she covered JJ and BB's eyes. Springs turned away and escorted Shadow to the kitchen. In there was a note that was written in blood.

"Well, I guess I'm guilty. Yes, I snuck in here and did this. This is for the payback of everything you have done. It was so simple. Horribly simple. These were the kids everyone cared about and now, 'poof' they're gone. Well, I guess I'm going to start World War III for you guys, and see how you like it. I had to manipulate some things, to get this all started. Now, London, where we all are, is the prime suspect for this catastrophe. Now the room reeks of rotting corpses and now, the smell of victory. Beware, Fazbear Clan, things are about to get freaky.

With Love, FredBear."

"THIS BASTARD!" Foxy yelled. Sgt. Edward tried to hold him back, but it was unsuccesful. There was a horrible creaking sound, and it was a rocking chair, slowly moving back and forth from the air coming from the vent. Then everyone heard a soft moan. A child.

"P-please," The child's voice said. Freddy and Goldie looked in the corner to find a child, with horrible cuts. One of his eyes were gone, and he had a horrible gash on his arm, that showed the tendons and bone.

Freddy picked up the kid and put him in the backseat of his car.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" Freddy yelled as he drove away. Sgt. Edward took off his hat and put it over his chest.

"Those kids shouldn't have died... not like that." He said. BB walked out and shut the door. He sat on the stage and thought of something. He opened the door and grabbed a casette player, with a casette tape in it.

"Guys, here." BB handed it to Sgt. Edward.

"I don't need your mixtape." He said. BB pressed the play button and everyone listened.

"Please don't!" A child screamed.

"I won't do anything to you, little one." Fredbear said as everyone heard a sickening pop sound. Fredbear snapped the girl's neck. JJ pressed the stop button.

"Well, we know who to find. The next thing to do is to find him, and figure out if we want to place him in a mental hospital, or execute him." Foxy said. Mangle sat at a table, crying as Bonnie hugged Foxy tight.

"We execute him." Nightmare said, his obsidian cane glowing in the dim light.


	18. Backstory

**Hi there ;3**

"What do you mean execute him?" Sgt. Edward asked.

"I mean, we should kill him." Nightmare said. "He's caused all of us some kind of emotional or physical torture. As much as I hate to do it, we're going to have to do this. Believe me, I love my brother so, but with what he's done, I want him dead."

Foxy scratched his beard and nodded. Bonnie took all the other females and children from the room. All the men sat at a table and figured out a game plan.

"Since he's basically a mind demon, I suggest we make him face his fear." Goldie said. Nightmare grinned.

"What... what's his fear?" Sgt. Edward asked.

"Our parents." Freddy said grimly. Sgt. Edward stared at Freddy. Goldie looked at the table and Nightmare stared into space. Edward looked at the three brothers and started to worry. Foxy and TFreddy stared at the table as well.

"Did... did they abuse you?" Edward whispered.

"Oh... they did worse..." Goldie said. Freddy got up and grabbed a can of soda. Foxy blinked hard and took off his hook. He showed his hand, which was horribly scared.

"I accidentaly walked in on one of their "sessions." Foxy said. His wiggled his fingers. He put on the hook back on and frowned.

"Our father abused us... even my mother was afraid of him. We often went to bed to the sound of crying or thuds and crashes. Fredbear looked up to our father when he was younger, which is why he is how he is. When my father died, only his friends and family grieved. My mother didn't show up, and I spat on his grave." Nightmare said. "He had what was coming for him. For what he did, he diserved death."

Foxy looked at Edward who was still processing what Nightmare said.

"So, he commited domestic abuse?" Edward said.

"Exactly... I still have this scar..." Goldie said as he showed the men his back. There was a C and a F carved into his back.

"He "claimed" me..." Goldie whispered as he put his shirt back on. Edward checked his watch. It read "3:51 A.M."

"I have to go... it's late." He said. Edward walked out and Nightmare locked the doors.

"That story I told..." Nightmare said, "Took some fucking balls to tell." Freddy did a slight grin as Foxy chuckled. He went to the pirate ship and fell asleep. Nightmare fell asleep, and had a nightmare. His dad was standing in front of him, with a belt.

"Well, sweetheart, what do we have here?" His voice boomed. Nightmare huddled in a corner as his dad whacked him with the belt.

"I love this, you know? It feels so good." Nightmare's dad said.

"Shut... your motherfucking mouth... you bastard..." Nightmare said as blood leaked from his mouth. The last thing Nightmare saw was a fist headed straight for his face. He woke up in a cold sweat.

"What... the hell?" Nightmare asked himself. He got up and made some tea. He sipped it as Foxy walked in, his hair messed up and tangled.

"Nightmare too?" Foxy asked. He poured himself some tea as Nightmare nodded.

"Mine was about personal fears..." Foxy said.

"Mine was about..." Nightmare hesitated. "Personal, issues." Foxy nodded as he put sugar in his tea. The two chatted for a while before going back to bed. Bonnie walked out and put a hand on Foxy's chest. Foxy opened an eye and saw her.

"What are you doing?" Foxy asked.

"We need to go... now." Bonnie said.

 ***-makes finger guns-***


	19. Insane

**Random word, random word, and it's 9 in the afternoon.**

Fredbear sat in a recliner. He thought about what he had done. He smiled at his grim act. He looked out the window and saw the blinking lights of Las Vegas. He shut the curtains of his motel room and poured a shot of whiskey. When he drank the shot, there was a knock at his door. He opened the door to see a man. He had a briefcase. The Lone Shark. Fredbear let the man inside the room. Fredbear put on some gloves and shot the lone shark. He put the gun in the man's hands, to make it appear that he had commited suicide. Fredbear took of the gloves and put them in his pocket. He took the briefcase and threw money at the front desk.

Fredbear walked through the city, and finally found a barrel fire. The homeless stared at him as Fredbear put the gloves in the fire. Fredbear called a taxi over and hopped in the car.

"Take me to the airport." Fredbear growled. The taxi driver drove to the airport and Fredbear paid his fare.

"One way ticket to England, no stops." Fredbear told the salesman.

"That will cost 243 dollars, sir." The salesman said. Fredbear paid the man and recieved his ticket. He boarded the plane and strapped in. He went to sleep with a child behind him kicking his seat. When he woke up, the child was still kicking, so Fredbear turned around.

"Tell your little brat to stop kicking my seat!" Fredbear told the mother.

"Yeah, ok." The mother said, chewing gum. She was on her phone. Fredbear grabbed the phone and snapped it in two.

"What the fuck?!" The mother yelled. The child got up and opened the door. Fredbear strapped in as the air sucked people out of the plane. Someone had gotten stuck in the engine, and the plane was going down. Fredbear got his backpack and pulled a ring for a parachute. Fredbear glided to the ground as the plane exploded. People ran over to the sight as Fredbear put the parachute in the river. He ran through London, trying to find the house. He wandered through the streets as he saw the flickering sign. Fredbear grinned as he opened the doors. In there, he saw the clan, dead, on the floor.

"What... The... FUCK!" Fredbear yelled. BB, JJ, Shadow, and Springs were deadly quiet. Fredbear walked over to Freddy's corpse. He had blood dripping from a bullet wound to the head. Sgt Edward quietly motioned for soldiers to stand guard. Fredbear turned around and saw the agents.

"You are under arrest for starting the third world war." Sgt. Edward said. Fredbear grinned as the agents grabbed hand-guns. They pulled the trigger, and a bullet got Fredbear in the shoulder as he fell to the ground. Nightmare put his hand on Fredbear's good shoulder and punched his face. Fredbear tried to fight back, but he had lost blood, so he was losing energy. Foxy came over and put his hook around Fredbear's neck.

Sgt. Edward put a straight jacket on Fredbear and they put a collar on him. They put him in a mental hospital ambulance. The gang watched as the van drove away.

"I never knew you were good at make-up." Goldie said to Nightmare.

"Well, when your a multi-dimentional being, you can do anything." Nightmare grinned. The gang shut and locked the doors as thunder boomed in the distance.

Fredbear's wound was treated. They put him in a padded cell and strapped the straight jacket on. Fredbear growled and launched himself at the nurse. The nurse pushed him to the ground and locked the door. Fredbear tossed and turned and threw himself all over the cell. He became mentally insane.

Three years later, the hospital was destroyed due to a terrible fire. Only a few people survived, and one of them happened to be Fredbear. His cell was the only one left that one in-tact with the ruins of the building. Then, Nightmare walked in.

"Hello brother. I am not here to hurt you, but I am taking you somewhere." Nightmare said as Fredbear got up. Nightmare wrapped the chain on Fredbear's collar round his wrist as Nightmare walked Fredbear up to a guillotine.

 ***-blows raspberry-***


	20. Conclusion

**DRAMA! And this is actually the final chapter in the story. I apologize, but there will be a spin-off series! I love all of you very much and I thank each and everyone of you!**

Nightmare ushered Fredbear to the wood platform. Foxy looked at Fredbear and gave him a dirty look. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him in a protective way. Nightmare walked away from the platform. TBonnie stood with Mangle wrapped her arms around him. TFreddy sat on a bench and crossed his arms. TChica sat next to him. Mari let a red tear flow from her eye. Goldie started to cry blood and walked away to not be seen. Nightmare had a stern face on, but you can see the emotion in his face and eyes. Fredbear though of his parents. He never saw his mom since the day before the funeral. Had she committed suicide? All these thoughts ran through his head as the priest said the last rites.

Fredbear stared at everyone who came to witness the execution. He saw the whole clan standing there. Foxy made eye-contact with him and Foxy gave him a grim look. Bonnie put her hand on his chest as they stood. BB and JJ were wearing dark clothes. TBonnie and Mangle strapped to a tray as they stuck his head in place.

"We are here to witness the execution of Fredbear Fazbear. Does anyone have any objections to this act?" The mayor said. No one raised their hands. "Does anyone want to say something before the execution takes place?" The mayor said. Freddy walked up with Goldie.

"We cannot believe that our brother would do such a thing. We truly are sorry for the trouble that he has caused." Freddy said. He walked off the stage with a tear running down his face. Goldie walked over to the microphone and stared at his cards. He shed a few tears before tapping the microphone.

"Fredbear Fazbear, our beloved brother, has done some truly horrific acts to deserve a fate like this. I just want to say some things before this happens. First off, I want for him to remember the good old times. When our mother took us to get ice cream. When we went to the Megadeth concert when we were teenagers. Remember all the excitement? I just want Fredbear to have some memoir before he goes. My brothers and I will truly miss him for what he was, not for what he is today. Second, I simply want him to know that on the outside, it may look like we hate him, but on the inside... we all love him to death. This... wouldn't be happening... if our father... didn't do what he did. Finally, I want for him to know, we will regret this day and some of the days after. Fredbear, we will all miss you." Goldie teared up as he walked off the wooden platform.

Nightmare positioned a bucket under Fredbear's chin. Fredbear started to cry. He was honestly afraid of death. Now Death was staring him in the face. Nightmare blinked back some tears as he stared at Fredbear.

Fredbear struggled in the restraints of the straight jacket. His jeans were torn and ripped. Tears streamed down Fredbear's face.

"Since we all know that Fredbear can survive terrible injuries, we will have to take precautions. That is why we have placed several other blades... to chop him up so we can exterminate him." Nightmare said. Fredbear had just discovered his fate. He teared up and shut his eyes. His old memories about life, before his father became a drunk and committed domestic abuse, were flashing before his eyes.

Nightmare let his jaw quiver as he pulled the rope. Fredbear muttered the words,

"I'm sorry... so sorry for what I have done..." before his head fell into the bucket. Everyone gasped. Freddy started crying like crazy as Springs went to comfort him. Nightmare opened a vast pit of magma and dumped the body into the liquid rock. The body burned. A black skeleton was seen before the magma consumed it. Fredbear was gone, forever. No more stress about him, no more murders committed by him, and no more acts of violence. Everyone loved him, deep inside, but it was only the acts that he committed that made the hatred rise. He was simply gone. Bonnie cried and Goldie lost control. Nightmare sealed the gap and a crack appeared where the magma was. Foxy put his head down and gave a small moment of silence. For all the terrible things he did, everyone would miss him.

Fredbear's P.O.V

Fredbear was always afraid of death, though he always wanted to know what the other side was like. He opened his eyes and saw white, like clouds. Suddenly a door appeared. It was a dark door, with metal plating on it. The dark wood gleamed in the unknown light source. Fredbear sighed. He felt the oxygen flow into his lungs and the carbon-dioxide flow out of his lungs. He braced himself as he opened the door.

Fredbear awoke in his bed. The clock read 6:23. Seven minutes before he had to get up. He felt his heart beating in his chest. He took a few deep breaths and got up. He then spotted his top hat on his shelf. He looked in a mirror and saw his blonde hair that was all over the got his clothes on and went into the kitchen. His mom and dad were up. His dad was reading the newspaper and sipped his coffee. His mom was sipping tea and staring out the window. Goldie, Freddy, and Nightmare came out of their rooms.

"Good morning, Fredbear!" Freddy said in his younger voice. Wait. Younger voice?

"Hey mom, what's the year again?" Fredbear asked his mother.

"Don't be silly dear. It's 1984." His mom said. 1984? The year was 2013, right? He ate and combed his hair. By the time he was done, the bus was here. He said goodbye to his parents as he boarded the bus. Freddy and Goldie sat next to Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Fredbear blinked as Nightmare sat next to him.

"Did you have a bad dream? You're acting like you did." Nightmare asked Fredbear.

"No... no I didn't." Fredbear lied. He checked for his binder and saw a little note.

It read, "Rush album comes out April 12." Today was April 12. Fredbear grinned. The story about the pizzeria and the execution was just a dream. Fredbear smiled as he walked off the bus. He met up with his friends and had a normal day at school. He even met his girlfriend, named Caitlyn. Fredbear felt his life was great, through those years at school. That night, his dad came home with a case of beer. Fredbear gave his dad some anti-drinking pills and threw the beer away. The violence was gone. Forever. He even made his dad swear on his life that he wouldn't drink. Fredbear went into his room and put the new Rush album on the turntable. He did his homework as he listened to the album through headphones.

"Hey, Fredbear!" Goldie yelled. Fredbear smiled as he pushed the off button on the turntable. He got up and chased Goldie to the backyard. Out there were toys, and Freddy and Goldie were out there. Fredbear got on his knees and played with the children. Fredbear felt like he was a whole new person. He went inside and looked at a photo of him and his girlfriend. Fredbear grinned as he layed on his bed, and fell asleep. That night, he had a dream about his childhood. He woke up the next morning and checked the calendar. Today was Saturday. Fredbear stretched and put a band shirt on. Freddy and Goldie ran through the house, yelling. Nightmare opened Fredbear's door and knocked.

"Hey, little brother. Breakfast is ready." Nightmare said. Fredbear looked under his bed and looked at a shoe box. "What's in the box?" Nightmare asked.

"I don't know…" Fredbear said. Nightmare pulled the shoe box out and put it on his desk. They opened it up to see some magazines. Playboy magazines.

"Well, I found your stash." Nightmare laughed. Fredbear blushed as he put the box away. They both laughed and went to the kitchen table. They ate, and went to Nightmare's room. Nightmare had Jimi Hendrix playing as they rocked out.

This is the new life of the Fazbear clan. And this is how it's going to stay.

 **And that is the conclusion to The Life of the Fazbear Gang! I am super sorry I had to end this series… Like I said I will make another for sure! It's just that I think the story had a darker approach than I was expecting… But I love you all so much! *-hugs everyone-***


	21. 1 Year Anniversary

**One year ago, I published a story that ended up being my biggest one, as of the day that I typed this document. Hard to believe that already my first story is one year old. I remember publishing the very first chapter and I was nervous as all hell. But look where it got me now. Now I feel like I am an "ok" author, even though I'm typing a story about a video game. But where do we start? Where do we end? So, in celebration, here is a refurbished beginning to "Life of the Fazbear Gang" I really hope you enjoy! I love you all and thank you all so much for your love and support for my work!**

It was a cold and stormy night, and Foxy held Bonnie in his arms. Foxy kind of had an emo style hair cut, and you could just see his fox ears peeking out He wore a torn up brown shirt and black skinny jeans. He had traded his hook for a realistic looking hand. His eyepatch was also off. His fox tail flicked at the wall. Bonnie had purple hair, with rabbit ears sticking out of her scalp. She had a red t-shirt on and purple sweat pants.

"It's just rain.." Foxy said in a quiet tone. Bonnie sighed and got up. She walked up to the stage and started to softly play her guitar. Chica sat at a table eating pizza while humming a song. Freddy was seated and was reading a novel.

Chica sat with a sad expression. Golden Freddy teleported to the table.

"Is everything ok?" Golden Freddy asked. Chica sighed.

"I'm just lonely…" Chica said quietly. God, she couldn't help but have a huge crush on him. His wavy blond hair and his indigo hat…

"Well, just know that-" Goldie was cut off by Chica giving him a kiss. Golden Freddy always had a crush on Chica, so he gladly joined the kiss. Freddy started laughing and Foxy smirking.

"GO GOLDIE!" Freddy screamed. Goldie smiled and threw a pizza crust at his brother. Goldie and Chica then went into the kitchen and started to talk to each other.

Foxy got up and lied down next to Bonnie. They then fell asleep and grabbed each other. Morning came, and Freddy's alarm rang at 5:45. Foxy got up and yawned. Chica came out with some pancakes and set them on the table. Foxy and Freddy wolfed them down, and Bonnie got up. Bonnie went into the kitchen and came back with some more food. Goldie sat down and stared at Chica. Freddy started laughing.

"I saw your make-out session last night." Freddy said. Goldie looked at his shoes and Chica blushed.

"What… make-out session?" Chica asked with a smile. Foxy chuckled and walked to the kitchen to put his plate away. As Foxy came out, they started to hear a terrible scratching noise.

"What was that?!" Chica asked. She grabbed Goldie's hand as Freddy walked over to the noise. It was behind the door. They opened it, only to find Mari, the marionette.

"Oh, was I making noise?" She asked.

"Yes, yes you did." Foxy laughed.

"Sorry, my music box is stuck." Mari said. Foxy reached and pulled out a purple and blue box. "Here you go." Foxy said. Mari nodded and walked away. Foxy looked at the clock.

"7:58"

"Crap!" He yelled. "We open in 2 minutes!"

 **I know the ending doesn't exactly replicate the ending, but I wanted to do something for you! Once again, I love each and every one of you, and I just might do some "limited time" chapters, where I'll have exclusive chapters up for only two days at a time… I just love you all… 3 Thanks for your support, and I'll see you all later!**


End file.
